


Don't Be A Douche, Fet.

by MrQuinlansBloodDoll



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrQuinlansBloodDoll/pseuds/MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesuvius hears what Fet says to Quinlan and goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Douche, Fet.

**Author's Note:**

> Fet was such a bully to Quinlan! It made me mad! If my oc was there, it probably would've been a bit worse than this fic. But here is the short version until I write a longer one.

Fet sighed, still annoyed at the freak born for trying to tell him what to do with his group of soldiers.

"Damn blood suckin' bastard." He muttered. Looking up, he saw Quinlan at the end of the hallway and Vesuvius coming towards him fast. She was always so beautiful and he could not deny that he had a major crush on her, "What's goin' on, pretty lady?"

That was when he was greeted by a hard slap to the face. 

"Damn, didn't know you liked it rough."

"How dare you?!" Her face was twisted in a beautiful but dangerous glare and tears were in her eyes, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"What?"

"You have nothing better to do so you bully someone who is different than you?! He is on the same side as you, you son of a bitch!" Vesuvius sobbed, trembling with anger.

'Vesuvius, my goddess-' Quinlan made an attempt to quiet her but she wasn't having it.

Fet reached out to her, "Ah, hey, I didn't..." Then he stopped. Technically he did mean what he said, "Well..."

"You're a jerk! A pitiful excuse for a human! Quinlan has done nothing wrong!"

"He-"

"Shut up." She held a finger in his face, "You are no better than a bully on a playground, picking on the misfit kid because he is different than you! Quinlan has been hunting the master for a long time and he knows how to defeat him once and for all!"

"I-"

"You owe him an apology, you arrogant jerk!" Vesuvius grabbed him by his jacket collar and pushed him to Quinlan, "Quinlan! Come here."

"What?" The dhampir looked a bit uncomfortable but clearly surprised, "Vesuvius..."

"Fet. Apologize. Now." When he didn't say anything, she elbowed him hard in his side, "Apologize or I will kick your ass. Your choice."

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Geeze..." Fet wanted to pout.

"And Quinlan? What do you say?" Vesuvius smiled at him.

"Ah... Apology accepted?" He said questioningly.

She smiled an angry smile and let Fet go, "Good! Now, you two will get along."

When the orange haired woman walked back to the room where Abraham was, Fet looked at Quinlan, "Huh... I still don't like you..."

"I do not care much for you, either."

"But she's... Very much a mother figure that I do not want to piss off..."

"Agreed..." 

"Yeah..." Fet looked back over his shoulder then back to Quinlan, "Well... I'm off..."

"Happy hunting..."

'Be nice, you don't want her coming back out here.' He told himself, then said. "You too, slick..."

Quinlan went back into the main room to see Abraham with the book. He looked to be in deep concentration until he spoke up at random, "She's back there."

He nodded and went to the bedroom where Vesuvius sat on his bed with tears in her eyes.

"My goddess?"

"I should've kicked his ass..." She pouted, "Can't stand it when people bully others like that."

Quinlan had her stand and took her in his arms, holding her in a strong embrace. She snuggled into his chest and deeply inhaled his scent. Usually, only her sister could calm her down when she was upset but she was with Lar and there was no way she was finding her anytime soon. 

"Thank you, my goddess. Not many would stand up for someone like me." He whispered.

"Next time, he's dead."

"Try not to kill him, we need all the help we can get." He buried his face in her hair. The tension in her body eventually eased and her anger faded, "You should rest."

"Stay with me while I do? I promise to behave."

Quinlan smirked and led her to the bed where he continued to hold her until she fell asleep.


End file.
